The Desperate Need to Forget
by Legacy4Hope
Summary: "Why bother to fuck her, someone way less durable, when you can fuck me?" She felt a sense of pride as she threw this back in his face because she knew damn well that he couldn't turn her down now, not because he wanted her as much as she needed his dick, but because when she knew Damon needed a release that night, she willingly gave it to him.(POST-When The Saints Go Marching In)


**Hey guys! So, honestly I'm a major Stebekah fan(complete OTP), but I can appreciate and acknowledge the heavy chemistry that Damon and Rebekah has! This little one shot takes place after The Originals ended. Rebekah is lost, doesn't know what to do or how to feel after her brothers died, so she escapes to Mystic Falls and runs into Damon. **

**P.S: This is also my headcanon of Damon owning a nightclub :p And yes, he's a vampire in this. He never took the cure. Enioy! **

Thick tears streamed down her face that night as she continued to dial the same number. She had never been one to believe in a higher power, but she soon found herself kneeling on her knees, screaming hysterically as she begged for her brother's back. Her pleas went unanswered though. Her mirror shattered as she chucked her phone at it in a rage and torment unlike one she's ever felt.

Finding herself in Mystic Falls, Virginia was the last state she ever thought she'd be in again. Digging into her black shoulder purse, the Original sister pulled out a few dollars and handed the money to the taxi driver. She stared intensely into his eyes, whispering, "You need not ask for more." The driver quickly took to her compulsion and nodded his head, bidding her a nice night. Honestly, she would have offered him no money as she normally didn't have any on her, but she figured the couple dollars she found on the sidewalk would at least help him out. Carrying around money, debit cards and credit cards were never something that the Original family ever did. They never needed to. In all actuality though, the Mikaelson's were an incredibly rich family(almost royalty) with sextillions hauled up in banks all around the world.

A bitter smile stretched Rebekah's lips as she walked into a nearby nightclub, contemplating that if a sextillion were enough to get Elijah and Klaus back, she wouldn't have to think twice about giving it. She walked up to the bar counter, her hips swaying with confidence, although confidence was the last thing she felt, requesting, "A glass of Chardonnay?" She noticed the bartender had shiny, untidy black hair, along with an incredibly built body that caused her to stare at his back for a quick minute, but then her eyes shifted around the nightclub. People were dancing, and very provocatively, she quickly realized with an amused glint in her blue eyes.

"Rebekah?"

The voice saying her name sounded absolutely bewildered. She turned her head to face the voice and her own eyes widened in astoundment,"Damon?"

In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have been all that surprised to see him because she did knowingly strut into Mystic Falls, which was the town that she had met the black-haired vampire. Still though, seeing his alluring dark-blue eyes surprised her. Those were eyes she never thought she'd come across again.

"I'd say it's a pleasure, Barbie Klaus, but I wouldn't want to lie." His old nickname caused her lips to form into a subtle frown. _Barbie Klaus? _Her brother's name was still so painful to say, or even hear. The sharp pain of a knife jabbing into an open wound in her heart described how it felt pretty accurately. Rebekah quickly snatched the glass of Chardonnay he held out to her and took a seat on the bar stool in front of him. "Don't call me that." She mumbled, lifting the glass up to her lips to take a small sip.

Damon eyed her with confusion, his eyes almost reaching a perplexed look, "What's with you?"

_What's with you?_ Should she tell him? He'd probably just laugh at her. He'd probably even taunt her and retort that the fall of her family was only justice. Deep inside, Rebekah knew she would deserve it if he did. Not quite looking up at him, as suddenly tracing the wood on the bar counter with her acrylic nail seemed much more interesting, she murmured in a dead voice, "My brothers died."

Jaw-dropping, he felt stupefied. _We spent a couple years trying to get rid of those fuckers and the Original sister is telling me they're finally dead? _Truthfully, Salvatore wanted to celebrate, or at least laugh, but when he peered down at her face, he chose to stay silent. He noticed a few tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. It obviously was painful and caused her enough torment that he didn't see the need to make it any worse, regardless of how much he hated her brothers. He certainly wasn't about to apologize or offer up any condolences though. _Good riddance_, he thought. _It's about time. _"Take it easy, Bex." Damon instead replied, before he turned around, continuing to take other people's drink orders.

And suddenly the weight Rebekah felt imprisoning her with grief for the last couple months lifted just slightly. Finishing her glass of wine while cracking a half-smile at Damon who was conversing with a stranger, she couldn't help but feel some sadness drift away because of the leniency he displayed towards her. Rebekah knew that he could have twisted the knife that was already lodged deep into her heart, had he wanted to.

…

It didn't take Rebekah long to figure out that the nightclub was actually owned under Damon's name. Woman kept flocking up to him, pleading for dances and _other_ much more intimate things. Soon the Original not only found herself downing glass number ten, but she also found herself recalling the couple times that she participated in such _intimate_ things with Damon. And Rebekah quickly found herself _wanting, _almost_ needing _it once more. Maybe she just wanted to allow herself to _forget _the heartache for the night, or perhaps maybe Damon was just that good in bed. It didn't matter. Rebekah _wanted_ him. She elegantly stepped down from the bar stool, making quick work to lift the hem of her tight black dress up a little until the crotch of her red lace panties was almost visible. She flung her blonde waves behind her shoulder and sashayed with clear purpose over to where Damon was talking with a black-haired woman. Rebekah tapped the woman's shoulder and quickly compelled her to get lost, leaving the woman with no chance to gripe at her.

Rebekah grinned, satisfied.

"Hey, you should know that I was planning on fucking her." Damon grumbled while shooting her a vexed look, irritation feeling his blue eyes.

Rebekah tugged on her bottom lip, glancing up at him through her long, black eyelashes with a sultry stare. "Why bother to fuck her, someone way less _durable, _when you can fuck me?" The reason the two had even fucked the first time was because he had claimed that he was much more durable than Matt, who was a guy she was originally planning to fuck that night. She felt a sense of pride as she threw this back in his face because she knew damn well that he couldn't turn her down now, not because he wanted her as much as she needed his dick, but because when she knew Damon needed a release that night, she willingly gave it to him.

She watched as an expression of rapport settled over his facial features. They may have never had the closest relationship, or any relationship at all, but she knew he understood why she so badly needed this. "You want to forget." Damon realized. It wasn't a question. She didn't need to confirm it. "Meet me in the back room." He nodded his head towards the back, obviously pointing her in the direction he meant. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

**Should I continue this? I'm thinking I may continue it if you guys want a Debekah lemon. Review! Let me know! **


End file.
